littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger38
is the 38th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 87th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Scarve comes up with a devilish plan to drive Daisuke into insane by having General Nu and the Deathtroyer Trio disguising themsevles as the Nagareboshi Academy's transfer student. After convincing Tsubaki and NagareFesta Committee members to pursue their special dreams with some upcoming events, Daisuke is left alone to confront Nu, his arch nemesis. Synopsis The RyuseiRangers is face off with Burn Kokekokker, Blackgate's rooster ShinFukisokusha, and were unable to defeat him due to his skillful attack. Daisuke's furious over Blackgate's mocking about Tsubaki's true identity leads Euterpe, the muse of music, to be awakened, entering the Sigma Mode. After destroying Kokekokker's chest plate with his new attack: Hiryu Hadouenkoujin, the RyuseiRangers destroy him and a new Saint Card is claimed. After battle, Nu watches them and believes Daisuke to be one who brings all muses together. Then Scarve comes up with a devilish plan for Daisuke's weakness. When Tsubaki and the committee members return to school, they are greeted by the new transfer students named Arata and Kirimaru, who are fully support them in whatever they do. Nagisa and Chris has more projects to do, while Izumi, Ray and Jun has to cover for their families at a family business function. Telemachus, Eurycleia and Nausicaa visit Daisuke at studio, but Tsubaki said that he's still busy with new song project. Back at school, another students named Kurozaki and Tomie convinces Minori and Sanae to accompany Arata to an art exhibition, which Tsubaki supports them to. After the committee members leave school, the Amatsuki siblings decide to follow Arata to the exhibition as Nausicaa senses something suspicious with him. Without known what's going on, Kirimaru sneaking into the NagareFesta House with plastic explosives in attempt to break the wall that leads into the secret base of Meta*Star Robots. But Daisuke prevent him from doing so and throw the explosives away. Seeing Daisuke is here, Arata arrives in this time as Kirimaru retreats. Hearing a big explosion, the RyuseiRangers rushed to confront him alongside Kurozaki and Tomie, who tell Tsubaki it's Daisuke's fault for not being supportive her friends and breaking up with Daisuke. Back to NagareFesta house, Arata tells Daisuke that he made suffering enough from being rivalry in school and his dream of being a top idol. He tells him not to be able to continue his dream and to give up of being RyuseiRanger anymore. Tsubaki attempts to warn Daisuke about Nu's plan, but Arata, who reveals his identity as General Nu, ignoring her plea and yells at Daisuke in his venomous voice that Daisuke is a one who not supported everyone, betraying the RyuseiRangers and ignoring his family's business. Believing that everyone likes Tsubaki and ruins his dream, Daisuke freaks out and driving into the madness upon hearing Nu's words, and Nu starts assaulting him, leaving him unconscious. Deathtroyer Trios removes their school uniforms and capturing Telemachus and Eurycleia, while Nu said their mission of driving him insane is accomplished and retreats. Fearing that he would hurt himself or others, Tsubaki and her friends placed Daisuke in the solitary confinement in anticipation of matter. With Scarve's plans now completed, Niewial's royal army, MaohCore, prepare to attack Amanogawa City by playing the Harmony of Sadness that turning every place into dark wastelands filled with dark cloud and vines that everyone become afraid of DeviPunk's occupation. Scarve appears on big screen, demanding Tsubaki to surrender, along with Muses Premium Cards. Wanting to save everyone's lives, Tsubaki walks away from the RyuseiRaners despite of warnings for not to go. The King and Queen arrived too late after realized that Tsubaki is Calliope's reincarnation and is already leave with muses cards. Meanwhile, Daisuke screams hysterically from believing that Tsubaki breaks up from him as the episode ends. Major Events *The muse, Euterpe, was restored back within Premium Card. **Ryusei Red enters the Sigma Mode, allowing to performs Hiryu Hadouenkoujin. *General Nu, under his guise as Arata, tells Daisuke to give up from being RyuseiRanger because he cannot pursue his dream anymore, causing him to plunge into insanity and the Harmony of Sadness turned from Amanogawa City into wasteland and more darker clouds. *MaohCore, Niewial's royal army, make it appearence for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki *Euterpe Villains *General Nu *Maester Scarve *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *DroneCore *MaohCore *ShinFukisokusha: Burn Kokekokker Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Ikki *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Dragon premium coord. The Sigma Coord that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster is: Scarlet Rose Firefighter. **'Disguise Coord used': None *Unlike for previous episodes, the end screen is DeviPunk symbol instead of it showing a Saint Card to reflect the devastated Daisuke is feeling. *The opening contains previews of the movie, Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger the Movie: Strongest Revenge! Valhalla of the Seven-Colored Feathers that was released in theaters on October 19th. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime